Party Rock King
by RedMoonAlchemist
Summary: Atem had returned from the afterlife for about a year at this point. Yet he has only begun the start of his new life. However, when a familiar beat hits everyone's ear Atem surprises the whole gang with his moves and party rock nature. AtemxTea, LelouchxKallen etc
1. Chapter 1: Settling In

**Party Rock King**

**Hey everyone this is my mega crossover with more animes than where this story is placed. This story contains Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, and Air Gear. Shipping in this is Atem x Tea, Lelouch x Kallen, Allen x Lenalee, Tamaki x Haruhi, Inugami x Akiko, & Ikki x Ringo. Has LMFAO references. Enjoy this new adventure! Btw this also has YGOTAS little kuriboh lines and all credit goes to him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, or Air Gear**

**Chapter 1 Settling In:**

It had only been about a year since Atem had returned to the afterlife; the young king had realized life quite wasn't the same without his crazy friends and blue-eyed beauty. He came to the realization that he had grown quite fond over the brunette and figured that he should give a shot for her affections. Perhaps then she would stop all her friendship speeches. Either way his only issue was getting back to the world of the living. But who was he kidding he did have the most powerful abilities in the world and he can kill or control gods so he should be able to do as he pleases. If any heavenly god were to tell otherwise then that individual would have to deal with the pharaoh's wrath. Something any sane individual would not want to mess with at all.

Upon his return to Earth, Atem figured it would be best to lay low for a while and establish his new life before meeting up with his friends again. With his status as former king of Egypt and one of the most powerful men alive, old Atem had money practically falling from the sky whenever he called. Agenda number one was buying a big friggen house…the place was practically a mansion in the rich district of Domino. To hide his identity for the time being he used his old nickname Yami. His friends would recognize him but others for some old reason wouldn't. His contractor was none other then Mahad a.k.a the Dark Magician.

"Are you enjoying your new home my king? I figured the largest home in the area would please you and whomever you bring to live with us." Mahad questioned offering a glass of wine to the king.

Atem smirked grabbing the wine bottle from the tray rather than the small glass. "Of course my friend, my lady should surely find the mansion quite comfortable especially the room I designed especially for us. By the way I couldn't help but notice the new neighbor Mana was talking to this morning."

"Oh yes the tall young man just moved next door last night with a large truck of heavy equipment. He also has a small hanger in the back of the house and Mana mentioned seeing the man with a large sword." Mahad explained.

Atem blinked in curiosity and an idea came to him. "This new comer sounds interesting. I shall talk to him later today and see if I can make a new friend. Perhaps he has some connections."

Mahad looked at his friend with bewildered eyes. "Alright whatever you say my lord. Is this an attempt to increase your empire?"

A hand hits the back of the magician's head. "That is absurd! We live in the twenty first century where wealthy individuals make connections just for the fuck of it. Besides I am planning a large party for my friends so I could use all the help I could get. Now if you excuse me I must make myself presentable for this neighbor."

Later that afternoon Atem arrived at the neighbor's doorstep wearing his usually leather pants, leather shoes and a red button down shirt. He pressed the doorbell and patiently waited for a response. Within a few minutes a reddish pink haired woman answered the door in a red silk bathrobe that showed perhaps a little too much cleavage. But Atem admitted it was a nice welcoming view. She seemed surprised to see the tall, handsome, tanned, and spikey haired man at the door and was even more shocked that he wanted to speak with the homeowner. Not knowing what to say she simply let in the young man and told him to wait for a few minutes. Much like his home the mansion was polish and decorated with collections of artifacts of past triumphs. But the black and purple helmet resting in a glass case with the title 'Mask of Zero' caught Atem's eyes. Above the mask was a large beautifully crafted sword that seemed to have dark staining on the tip. He could've sworn it appeared to be blood but set the thought aside when he heard arguing between the woman and the man he was waiting on.

"Wait you just let in some random guy my house! What if it is one of them! Kallen, no one is supposed to know I'm even alive let alone still in the country. Hell why do you think I moved to this city?" A male voice screeched.

"C'mon Lulu do you honestly think I'm that fucking stupid. It's the next-door neighbor. Besides he is too good looking to close the door on so deal with it." Kallen retorted.

"Hey I thought you liked me?"

"Fucking me in the bathroom after I kissed you that day doesn't count as starting a committed relationship dumbass."

Atem couldn't help but want to burst into laughter at the argument. He stopped himself at the sound of footsteps coming down the large staircase. The very tall individual was only in khaki pants and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. The pharaoh was surprised to see the large scar across the man's torso, which strangely enough matched the size of the mounted sword.

"Excuse me for my lateness and half naked appearance, I just came out the shower. My girl…uh friend Kallen told me you wanted to talk to me? The name is Lelouch by the way." He extended his hand out in greeting.

Atem shook the hand and replied. "Please to meet you Lelouch. I came here simply to greet my new neighbor and perhaps ask for your assistance if you are willing."

Lelouch threw the towel over his shoulders. "Sure I've been bored lately so what do you need?"

"Well you see I am throwing a large party and I need guests and assistance in setting up. The task is not my forte so I figured perhaps I could get ideas."

"Wow something fun for once. You are lucky I'm done with surgery or else I wouldn't be here. But I've run a few carnivals in my day so I can assist in your task. Exactly who are you by the way?"

"Oh forgive me where are my manners. The name is Yami. I'm a newcomer myself so that is why I was so keen into asking for advise in this subject." Atem motions to Lelouch's scar. "What happened to you?"

The man chuckled nervously. "Oh this thing…um let's just say I ran out of good ideas and this was the only way to save the world. Sure it pissed off a lot of people and now I'm in hiding but I doubt mind. At least I get a normal life."

Atem raised a brow. "Saving the world eh? I can relate to that greatly. I can't help but sense you are more than meets the eye."

"Can't help but notice the same about you as well. But we can discuss that later…so what about this party you speak of?"

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Plz review =)**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Called the Exorcist?

**Party Rock King**

**Hey everyone this is my mega crossover with more animes than where this story is placed. This story contains Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, and Air Gear. Shipping in this is Atem x Tea, Lelouch x Kallen, Allen x Lenalee, Tamaki x Haruhi, Inugami x Akiko, & Ikki x Ringo. Has LMFAO references. Enjoy this new adventure! Btw this also has YGOTAS little kuriboh lines and all credit goes to him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, or Air Gear**

**Wonder who we will meet in this chapter? I know this story is a bit slow but the reason for the title will start to show up soon. plz be patient**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who Called the Exorcist?**

As the days passed Lelouch and Atem were in the mist of arranging the main activities and most importantly inviting guests. The two were sitting in the main dining room in Lelouch's home completely stumped on whom to invite aside from Yami's friends. Kallen suggested inviting Millie Ashford since she also new about Lelouch faking his death. All had been explained to Yami and in return the pharaoh explained his own story. Both were baffled by one another's circumstances and origins but they greatly related on a mission to either change or save the world in the most ridiculous of manners. Not to mention they were both forgotten royalty.

Breaking the awkward silence Kallen had turned on the local news where there was a report on a strange occurrence a few house down from the street they lived on. A wealthy family's daughter claimed to be possessed, which caused great havoc in their home to the point that the news reporters were now investigating the scene. Many priest were brought forth to rid the girl of her demonic state but most didn't succeed. Only a few devote priests remained determined to stay and fight.

The story drew Yami's attention greatly and he knew all about ridding of the darkness in a person soul so he figured he could help out. He didn't care about risk of his friends seeing him on the news since he planned to meet up with them in a few days regardless. Lelouch decided they should go outside to investigate themselves just out of curiosity. Yet upon their arrival to the home's front door he caught sight of a golden flying object with wings. The creature was sitting upon the shoulder of another young man.

"Alright Timcampy it's time to exercise." Allen Walker then realized what he just said. "Wow that was really corny."

Yami stared at the teenager with wide eyes. "HOLY RA!"

Lelouch is close behind Yami. "What the hell is that thing?"

"A naked Welsh riding a unicycle! How the bloody hell should I know!"

The white haired teen entered the house and felt the cold atmosphere within the area. The girl was possessed by something stranger than a demon. It was an akuma. Allen saw the creature easily and laughed at the pathetic methods used by the Christian priests. Stepping into the room nonchalantly and removed the leather glove covering his akuma weapon.

The priests gasped in shock as the arm enlarged to a ridiculous size tearing the room nearly in two. With a single swipe the girl was reduced to a puddle of blood and gore on the small bed. Then a small mechanical creature crawled out of the gore mess and screeched at the exorcist before it. Allen smirked and squashed the little akuma before it could grow. Everyone around Walker looked at him in disgust and in horror. The priests continued to pray for mercy on them and the news reporters had shut off their cameras to shield the public from the disturbing events.

Allen seemed puzzled by everyone's strange behavior. "What it's my job"

Nonchalantly the exorcist strolled out the home cleaning the blood from his hand. Little Timcampy sits still on his shoulder waving its tail slightly. It notices the two violet-eyed men watching. One was normal with black hair and the other with crazy tri-colored hair. Timcampy used his tail to poke Allen getting his attention.

"What is it boy?" Allen asked curiously.

Timcampy started slightly moving his wings and pointed his long tail toward the strange looking individuals standing about fifty feet away.

Allen tilted his head. "What's with that guys hair?"

Timcampy may as well have sighed if he could speak and tugged his master over to the men thinking they seem interesting to get involved with. Allen simply followed along figuring that as long as they weren't demons he could care less.

Yami and Lelouch smiled as they saw the exorcist coming their way.

"What are we gonna use an exorcist for?" Lelouch pondered.

Yami smirked. "He is a freak like us and a famous protagonist that can the fan girls swooooooooooooooooonnnn."

Lelouch raised his brow. "Seriously?"

"Am I right?" Yami gave a thumb up.

"But Yami…"

"Am I right Lelouch?"

The Prince of Britannia sighed. "Fine you are right."

"Exactly, tick-tack?" Yami offered his box of orange candy. "These things are quite addicting you know."

"Yes they are." Lelouch took ten piece and stuffed them into his mouth."

Allen finally reached the two individuals. "Um hey?"

"Hello there I am Yami and this is my good friend Lelouch. We were interested to see if you wanted to join our group." Yami gave a bright smile.

Allen raised his eyebrow. "Hmm well I have nothing to do for a while so I guess I can but what is in it for me?"

Lelouch smirked. "Being part of the coolest and most awesome party that will have chicks. Lots of chick…"

Allen widened his eyes. "Alright I'm in but speaking of girls can you invite one particular girl for me please."

Yami and Lelouch exchanged smirks. "We gotchu."

* * *

**Yami and Lelouch make a badass team don't they? Hehe poor Allen is so confused ^.^ PLz review or else I won't be putting up the next chapter for a while. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Manager

**Party Rock King**

**Hey everyone this is my mega crossover with more animes than where this story is placed. This story contains Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, and Air Gear. Shipping in this is Atem x Tea, Lelouch x Kallen, Allen x Lenalee, Tamaki x Haruhi, Inugami x Akiko, & Ikki x Ringo. Has LMFAO references. Enjoy this new adventure! Btw this also has YGOTAS little kuriboh lines and all credit goes to him.**

**For those readers that are confused to the fact you may not know a lot of these animes/mangas I advise just take a quick look at a summary on a wiki page and I hope you shouldn't to do this but if you somehow never heard of them check out LMFAO music videos. The story starts to pick up here. Ouran High School Host Club fans I call out to you for you will all be very happy to see this. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, or Air Gear**

**Chapter 3: The Manager**

Allen, Yami, and Lelouch were sitting in Lelouch's living discussing plans for the party. Allen and Yami were talking about whom to invite while Lelouch was searching his laptop for party music. But as usual Yami was thinking ahead and a very important part of this project.

"Hey guys we need a manager for this party. We can't do everything ourselves." Yami pointed out.

Allen nodded in agreement but Lelouch felt insulted.

"Why? I'll be the manager since I have the most experience arranging big events! Hell I ruled the world remember!"

At that moment a very upset Kallen came stomping down the stairs in a white towel dangerously clinging onto her body, which appeared it could drop at any sudden movement. Her face was written with rage as she stared daggers at Lelouch.

"Lelouch what the hell is wrong with you! I ask you to bring me clothes when I get out the shower and this is what I find!" She yelled showing the Playboy Bunny outfit on a hanger.

Allen and Yami had their eyes focused on Kallen's killer body and then when they noticed the bunny suit, both burst into uncontrollable fits of loud laughter. Allen was even crying. Lelouch sat there on the sofa speechless as his face become the color of Kallen's hair. One he found her tempting in the small towel and then there was the utter embarrassment. In all honesty he did put the bunny suit when asked for her clothes but he wrote a small stinky note stating "Can you wear this later tonight? P.S. your other clothes are in the bedroom." But he guessed Kallen didn't see that.

"Well yeah…I mean that was just for um…" Lelouch couldn't stop stuttering.

Kallen sighed. "Well you can forget about anything happening tonight and you can sleep on the couch tonight jackass!"

Lelouch swallowed his pride as he watched Kallen stomping up the stairs and slamming the bedroom door. 'Wow I really fucked up…' Lelouch concluded in thought. He turned his head to see Allen and Timcampy shaking in laughter. 'Since when could the golden winged thingy laugh? And are those sharp teeth in its mouth? What the…' Lelouch pondered.

"Where is Yami?" Lelouch asked until his eyes lowered.

There he was. Rolling on the floor laughing his ass off. His deep voice made the crackling sound kind of creepy to Lelouch's opinion. After about five minutes the boys finally calmed themselves down enough to talk a sentence without cracking up or crying.

"See this is why you can't be manager because how can you manage a big party if you can't manage your girl? By the way why isn't Kallen your girlfriend? I mean you guys are sleeping together and live under one roof so why not ask?" Yami inquired.

"Well…I don't know before I never had the time for a normal relationship and now that I do…" Lelouch sighed. "I guess it just never crossed my mind since it feels like it to me."

Yami smiled. "You better ask her soon before someone else takes her away...especially if she dresses like that all the time."

"Alright I'll take care of her today so what are you and Allen gonna do?"

Allen smiled. "I think Yami and I should go around the neighborhood. One of these rich snobs has to be a decent manager."

"If the guy tries to con me, I'm going to Mind Crush him." Yami commented heading for the door. "C'mon Allen we are on a quest for a manager."

An hour had passed as they reached the school district of the neighborhood. The large building was constructed like a palace with lavish engravings and regal colors adorning the outside walls. This was Ouran High School. All the wealthy students attended this school. Everyone was enjoying the spring day as they walked around all of them wearing light blue or yellow uniforms. Allen and Yami surveyed the area for anyone that stood out but they couldn't help but hear the upbeat music coming from the school courtyard. Allen approached the courtyard, then stopped, as he was puzzled on what he was witnessing.

"What's wrong Allen?" Yami asked bumping into the boy.

Allen didn't reply as he was too memorized by what the boys ahead were doing but luckily Timcampy showed Yami what they were watching. Following the direction of Timcampy's wing Yami too was shocked. A very tall student had a gold spray painted box with two red eyes and a small mouth on his head. On top of that he was dancing like a maniac to the electronic pop music. He perfectly switched his balance from one foot to the other in a kicking motion. Each kick went across and behind the other leg with each fast paced switch. Next to him was a smaller man dressed in all purple break dancing. At the laptop connected to the speakers was a tall thin student with a head of short black hair and slender glass reflecting the sunlight so no one could see his eyes. Next to this student was another with shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes happily calling out to random people on the microphone.

"Come please sigh up for a role in our Party Rock show. You must be an exceptional looking young man and you must be a fast learner. The show starts in a few hours and we have yet to find a lead dancer." The blonde announced and as he looked ahead he could spot a young man with crazy spikey hair. "And you over there." He pointed straight for Yami.

"Are you addressing me?" Yami questioned to the blonde.

"Yes the one with the wild hair you are the perfect candidate for our show's lead role. Quick Kyoya tell Hikaru and Kaoru that they don't have to fight over lead role anymore."

Kyoya started typing on his laptop and addressed the obnoxious blonde. "Are you sure that is a good idea Tamaki the show is in 5 hours and they have already been practicing…"

Tamaki made a dramatic pose and interrupted Kyoya. "Nonsense that man is perfect for the role." He started running toward the man he answered.

Yami and Allen were taken back at the running man. Tamaki stopped right in front of Yami and looked up and down the man's body.

'Is this guy gay?' Yami thought bewildered.

"Oh my gosh…you are perfect! One of the most handsome I've seen in a while. And you have an equally handsome friend with a cute little golden …"Tamaki really couldn't figure what on earth the creature was resting on Allen's shoulder. "Um birdy bat thingy?" He pet it on the head.

Tamaki came back to Kyoya dragging the two baffled young men with him. Kyoya sighed and shook his head. "Once Tamaki starts he doesn't stop…Oh well I will just have to adjust as always."

"Look who are you people and all I want to know is if someone can help me manage a huge party I'm throwing." Yami explained pulling off Tamaki's hand from his jacket.

"Well we…" Kyoya was interrupted again.

"We are the Host Club of Ouran High!" Tamaki's stated over dramatically with sparkles lighting up his face. "We appeal to the need of all and ensure their full happiness so of course we can help you two. But first today you must participate in today's show. You um…I'm sorry I never caught your name."

"It's Yami and this is Allen now…" Yami was now getting interrupted and again it was none other than Tamaki.

"Ooooooh what a mysterious name and Allen sounds so sweet. Oh just wonderful the girls will enjoy you both. Now Yami, you are going to be our Redfoo in the performance!" Tamaki held out his arms.

Yami stared at the man not whether to be confused by his behavior or be mad that he keeps interrupting everyone. "Who the hell is Redfoo?"

"Oh how have you not heard of Redfoo and Skyblu from the pop band LMFAO. Skyblu is being played by yours truly." Tamaki gestured his hand toward himself. "Playing Shuffle Bot over there is Mori, Goonrock will be played by the smaller man break dancing over there Honey-senpai, we have the others as back up dancers, and Kyoya is handling the stage equipment to make sure everything runs smoothly." He finally finished explaining.

"So how am I the perfect so called Redfoo?" Yami questioned the blonde. Now he was somewhat interested in this little show.

" Because of that hair of yours! It's not an afro but it is just so wild and part of it is actually red. Plus something about you just cries out lead man!" Tamaki posed dramatically yet again placing his foot on a nearby chair.

"Um thanks I guess. Well if you can help me out than I guess I could be in your show. Exactly what do I have to do?" Yami figured he had nothing to lose.

"You have to dance of course! Oh but not just any dance you must learn the shuffle and the hip thrust as in the video for I'm Sexy and I Know It. Kyoya will you be so kind to show the music video to our guests."

Kyoya nodded and typed in the information into the search engine. Within seconds the video popped up and Kyoya clicked the play button. He turned the laptop around so the boys could watch it. Yami and Allen watched attentively and they were surprised not just by how raunchy the video was but by how catchy the song was. They swore their feet starting tapping and they felt like dancing themselves. After the video ended Yami thought there might be a way to incorporate this music and dance into his party.

"Now that you know what this is all about please come with me! To Music Room 3 we go!" Tamaki dragged the boys off into the school building.

Meanwhile Haruhi was in the clubroom setting up everyone's costume on their hangers when she heard a group of people busting through the door. She turned her head to see it was none other than Tamaki dragging in two unfamiliar boys. She had to admit they were both good looking especially the taller one with the spikey hair. He was just drop-dead gorgeous.

"Oh Haruhi! Come and meet the newest members of the show. And of course the young man Yami here will be the lead role as Redfoo! So could you be so kind as teaching Yami his routine. You were taught very well by me so showing him all the moves should be no problem for you." Tamaki pushed Yami in front of Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed slightly at being so close to Yami. "Um hello I am Host Haruhi and I guess I will be teaching you your routine for later tonight."

Yami stood back to give Haruhi some space. "I thought this was an all boy show?"

Haruhi was startled. "This is. Can't you tell I'm a…"

Yami interrupted smirking. "A girl? A happy go lucky blonde leader, a computer genius, a child looking upperclassman, a large quiet student, I heard about the crazy twins, and now a pretty young girl dressed up as a boy to be in an all boy host club. Wow I've never come across a stranger sight."

Haruhi was surprised Yami noticed her so quickly. He must be more than just good looks. 'In fact what kind of a name is Yami? Sounds like a nickname yeah but who names their kid darkness?' Haruhi thought to herself.

"Wow surprised you saw through the Host Club's best ruse. It usually fools everyone we meet. Including Tamaki." Haruhi chuckled.

Yami chuckled also. "I know a good woman when I see one trust me. And I've had my run in with a few questionable gender people."

Now Haruhi was impressed with this guy. "You certainly have a good eye then. I can't help but wonder if you have a ruse of your own though. Yami isn't your real name is it?"

Yami smiled again for he was glad to be talking to an intelligent human being. "Well you seem trust worthy so yes it is true. Yami is not my name. My name is actually Atem."

Haruhi liked the sound of it and thought the name suited the man before her much more than his nickname. "Nice name. Now before it gets to late I have to teach you your routine before my boyfriend has another fit."

Yami raised his brow. "What does your boyfriend have to do with this?"

Haruhi blushed slightly. "He was the obnoxious blonde that dragged you and your friend here. Yes I know we seem complete opposites but it somehow works. Aside from his rude behavior and crazy ideas he is actually a really nice guy and as you can see a natural charmer."

"I see. Well, let us get on with this dance lesson I supposed have a show to put on."

* * *

**So Yami is going to do I'm Sexy and I Know It next chapter huh? Ain't that smexy or what? Hope you enjoyed the other characters they are quite the handful. And poor Lelouch has to deal with Kallen's wrath. hahahaha plz review! =)**

**I don't own Shuffle Bot or I'm Sexy and I Know It**


	4. Chapter 4: The Show

**Party**** Rock King**

**Hey everyone this is my mega crossover with more animes than where this story is placed. This story contains Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, and Air Gear. Shipping in this is Atem x Tea, Lelouch x Kallen, Allen x Lenalee, Tamaki x Haruhi, Inugami x Akiko, & Ikki x Ringo. Has LMFAO references. Enjoy this new adventure! Btw this also has YGOTAS little kuriboh lines and all credit goes to him.**

**This parody is finally to start to come to together but is far from over. Mind you this is very difficult to write despite it being humorous. The hardest part describing the outfits and the dancing. The Melbourne Shuffle (the actual name of the shuffle dance we all know and love) is only slightly described in this chapter I will feature all the steps in another one. It is mainly the I'm Sexy and I Know It routine which still isn't easy to do. Luckily I can actually dance so I know what I'm talking about as I write it down. I will also explain the SpongeBob move in more detail in another chapter. The other hard part was coming up with crazy LMFAO styled outfits for Tamaki and Yami. I have it pictured in my head perfectly and I'm thinking about drawing them but for now you have to deal with using your imaginations. I will say I love making Atem into a Party Rocker lol It suits to just be super awesome and I would invite him to a party any day. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, Code Geass, D. Grayman, Wolf Guy, Ouran High Host Club, or Air Gear**

**Chapter 4: The Show **

Only about an hour was left before the show was on. Haruhi had been teaching Atem the routine only for about twenty minutes since he got the hang of the dance moves quickly. The rest of their time was then concentrated on practicing the routine. Much to Atem's surprise he greatly enjoyed the dance. It was fast paced and he felt on top of the world now that he knew how to do the Melbourne shuffle. Haruhi was smiling brightly at the sight Atem dancing in perfect sync with the upbeat music. The other surprising thing was the he fact he barely broke a sweat and that he had so much energy.

"Wow Atem you got a lot of stamina. I think you will make the crowd go nuts." Haruhi commented as she watched Atem practice his SpongeBob, which he executed perfectly.

Atem stopped after ending the move with a switch to the Running Man. "Yeah well after saving the world so many times, you learn to always have plenty of energy in case you have to start running for life." Atem chuckled.

Haruhi arched her brow questioningly. "Saving the world? That is a joke…right?"

Atem laughed nervously. "Look uh let us just leave that decision for another day." He turned his head to the sound of a door opening.

It was none other than Tamaki dressed in light blue skintight leopard print pants with buttons on the side, blue Vans sneakers, and a matching leopard print tank top with a black diamond encrusted sleeveless jacket. Around his neck was an obnoxious gold chain necklace that spelled out his name in box letters. On his face was light blue face paint in a leopard print pattern and large black sunglasses. Various neon colored wristbands covered his arms. On his left arm was a yellow and blue zebra print tattoo. It was official Tamaki looked completely ridiculous…or very smexy and awesome if you like that sort of thing.

Haruhi didn't know whether to drool at the sight of Tamaki in such tight clothing or ask what drugs he was on to wear that outfit.

"Um Tamaki-chan what the hell are you wearing? Not that I'm complaining…" She looked up and down his slender form.

Tamaki started to sparkle as he put on his charm toward Haruhi. In the past this never worked on her but now that they were together she couldn't help but play along. "Well my dear Haru-chan this is the outfit of Skyblu." He closed the gap between him and Haruhi and cupped her face whispering seductively. "You know leopard print pants out of control..."

Atem was about to say 'Hey that's my line' but then he saw the two embrace in a passionate kiss and decided it was best to remain quiet. He then pictured himself doing a similar act with his precious Tea. But soon the fantasy turned from an act of love to an act of lust, so Atem shook his head of the mature thought. He figured that this wasn't a time to make his pants tighter when it was clear he would have to wear tight pants for the show.

After parting from Haruhi, Tamaki rushed to Atem to grab his arm. "Come Yami you must change into your costume the show is about to start soon!" He rushed out the door dragging poor Atem with him to the stage dressing room.

After about thirty minutes Atem came out of the dressing room in his LMFAO outfit. He was in skin-tight black shorts with golden leopard print spots, red Vans sneakers with the words Party Rock written on the front strap, his black tank top was simple with red leopard spots also, and he also wore a necklace with gold lettering spelling out Party Rock King. On his face was a pair of golden sunglass with studs on the top part that went across the brow and the lenses were popped out. He also had to wear various neon colored armbands with one arm spray painted with blue zebra prints.

Atem had a long look in the mirror at himself and he had to admit despite the ridiculousness of the outfit, he looked really cool. He was defiantly going to do something like this for his party. Well, maybe not as extravagant as the present outfit but similar. If anything he was keeping these super special awesome glasses. And maybe the easy peel off shorts for other special adult happy fun time. In that thought his face heated into a blush. He realized that he was about to go on stage in twenty minutes to dance provocatively, strip into nothing but a shinny silky banana hammock speedo, and basically have hundreds of teenage girls staring him and this barely covered male package.

Atem smirked. "Super special awesome sexy transformation party rocking sequence goooooo!" He then rushed off to get ready on stage.

-Twenty minutes later-

The Ouran High School theater was packed with hundreds of female students ready to watch the Party Rock show. Only the bright red curtains were in the way of the party rockers that stood in waiting for the show to begin whenever the music would start to play.

The line up was standing ready with one arm on the shoulder of the person ahead. In the back was Mori as Shuffle Bot, Allen Walker was now Goonrock since Honey-senpai was too busy eating cake, Hikaru and Kaoru were filler characters, Tamaki was Skyblu, and standing in front as Redfoo, was none other then Atem. Their heads were down and all of their right foots bent outward toward the crowd. They were all ready for the show of a lifetime.

"Is everybody ready to PARTY ROCK!" Tamaki asked cheering loudly.

"Hell Yeah!" The group cheered along with.

Atem grinned impishly. "LET'S MAKE THIS BITCHES GO WILD! PARTY ROCKERS!" His call could be heard throughout the theater and the girls cheered at hearing the booming attractive voice.

The heavy upbeat bass began to play and curtains began to rise. They all started to tap their right foot in unison to the beat. At the right time they all clapped and did so again after another few beats. Then the group walked out in a pimping style to the center of the stage. The wild cheering increased as the spotlight shined on all of the boys and then focused to Yami. Yami was the first to start off.

"Yeah, yeah"

Yes, Yami was actually singing and very well at that. He then copied the moves of Redfoo as in the music video.

"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly"

He shifted his glasses down to wink at the crowd.

"I pimp to the beat, walking on the street in my new lafreak, yeah"

Hold his arms out, Yami performed the running man.

"This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,"

"It's Redfoo with the big afro"

"And like Bruce Lee I got the glow"

He shook his large spikes, which were much better then any afro. Then the group started to dance in a very provocative manor. They were all sliding their hands along their abs and pointed at themselves showing the crowd this is what they need to look at.

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

The group pumped up their arms, while Yami dived into a short push before jumping back up to his feet.

"Ah... I work out"

They all peeled off their shirts at this point, well, in Mori's case he ripped it off because he had the box on his head.

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... I work out"

They all then flexed their muscles for all the girls to see. And started to make line with Yami in the front performing the running run until they reached where the area of spotlight.

"When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)"

"Everybody stops and they staring at me"

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

With the whole group lined up across the stage, they ripped off their pants to reveal the leopard print banana hammock speedos driving the crowd wild.

"I'm sexy and I know it"

At this new beat they did the signature hip thrusting as seen in the video.

"I'm sexy and I know it"

"Yeah"

Now Yami was the center of attention again.

"When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off"

"And when I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)"

Yami actually slapped his behind...wow what a show.

"This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go"

"We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous"

"No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced (watch)"

The group repeated the routine from before at the chorus of the song.

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... I work out"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"I work out"

"When I walk in the spot (yeah), this is what I see (ok)"

"Everybody stops and they staring at me"

"I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it"

Again the group was lined up across and did the hip thrusting but this time Yami went all out in his moves.

"I'm sexy and I know it"

"I'm sexy and I know it"

"I'm sexy and I know it..."

"Check it out"

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah"

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah"

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah"

They all wiggled their hips side to side in a fast pace creating a roar of cheers from the girls watching.

"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah, yeah"

Yami did a fast foward hip thrust after the last wiggle move.

"Do the wiggle man"

"I do the wiggle man"

"Yeah"

Afterwards Yami and Tamaki were shuffling like maniacs in perfect sync with the music.

"I'm sexy and I know it"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... I work out"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body"

"Ah... Girl look at that body

Ah... I work out"

Yami and Tamki did one more muscle flex and then shouted out the last lyric line.

"Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!"

With the end of their performance the crowd went insane. They all smiled and bowed. But when Yami rose back up he saw a huge group of girls rushing on stage to attack them. Hell no, he was not going to let this happen.

"Come forth Dark Magician!" Yami proclaimed summoning his loyal servant.

The Dark Magician saw the problem and formed a magical shield protecting all the boys on stage. As a result of the shield being created right before the girls reached Yami, they all crashed into the shield and starting bouncing off the shield back into the crowd. Much to everyone's surprise they just kept coming and bouncing off flinging themselves into the air before crashing back onto the ground. After a few moments a large pile of fallen teenage girls could be seen increasing in size as more girl collided with the magic shield. Allen and Atem looked ahead in shock of the sight in front of them.

"I swear it's as if we are in an animated cartoon or something." Allen commented.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed and said in unison. "If only they knew that we are indeed an anime."

* * *

**Wow this was incredibly difficult and fun to right at the same time. lol The picture in my mind about a bunch of girls bouncing off of a magic shield as they run to the boys on stage was just priceless and I had to include it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. Don't forget to review I really wanna what you think of Yami dancing and singing lol**

**By the way I got a poll on my profile about an idea for another parody and I would much appreciate it you guys would vote on it. **

**I do not own I'm Sexy and I Know It. It belongs to LMFAO. **


End file.
